


Shattered but beautiful

by Dreamworld08



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Caring, Jake cares, Jake x Piers, Love, M/M, Relationship(s), kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8663515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamworld08/pseuds/Dreamworld08
Summary: After Piers survived the underwater explosion and his mutation, Jake visits him in the hospital





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Shattered

Jake looked down at the young man who was laying peacefully on the hospital bed, how his wounded body would slowly rise up as he inhaled in and out. He could see how his mutated arm would beat like a heart beat as adrenaline was being passed through his entire body. He looked up to see the young soldiers' face and could see a white bandage covering his right eye, keeping it hidden from anyone to see his eye. He could see mutiple scars on his once normal face, but there was one that stood out from the rest which trailed across his right eye, leaving a permanent mark. He turned his attention back to the mutated arm and let out a disressing sigh as he continued looking at the young solider.

"If only you would've let that precious captain of yours to die, you wouldn't be in this situation." Jake disappointedly said as he continued looking at the solider as if he was waiting for a response, knowing that he wasn't going to get one. "He doesn't even show up to see how you're doing. Even after nearly dying for him."

Ever since Piers survived the underwater explosion, Jake had been showing up on a regualr basis just to check up on him, every morning he'll wake up from his sleep and made his way to the hospital to see how Piers was doing, although Piers haden't woken up for the past month now. He would sit on the near by chair and would just look at Piers as he rested. Sometimes he would spend the night there just incase Piers were to wake up.

"That asshole didn't appreciaed how you threw your whole life just for him, just for one man." Jake said in a bitter tone as he formed his hands into a fist.

Jake hated Chris for what had happened to Piers, he let Piers inject himself with the virus just to save him but doesn't even show up to see if he's alive or dead. Hell, it felt as if Chris didn't care for Piers nor appreciated his sacrifice.

"Ungrateful bastard..."

Jake took a seat on the chair and let out a sigh, letting out the anger. Now, getting into a fight with Chris wouldn't solve anything, but just create more problems between him and Chris nor would it remove the hatred he felt towards Chris. At this point he didn't want nothing to do with Chris nor did he wish to see him.

"I just hope you wake up sooner than later." Jake earnestly said as he looked at Piers with a optimistic look.  
Jake and Piers never got along nor did they like one another but, Jake wasn't going to leave him alone espeacilly now that Piers needed someone to be there to end the lonliness that surronded his weaken body and since, Chris wasn't going to show up anytime soon, Jake decided to take the responsability to watch over Piers like a owl.

"This is going to be a long ass day."  
~  
Hours went by Piers had finally opened his eyes, making a soft groan. The first thing he noticed was the bright light, making his eyes squint from the expose light. He could hear a beeping sound in the distance, making him wonder where he was. Then he noticed Jake who was sleeping with his arms cross over his chest on the chain.  
"J-jake?" Piers weakly said as he looked at the merc who was sound asleep.

Piers let out a groan of pain as he tried to sit up from his position but quickly layed back down as he felt a sharp pain shoot through his entire body, sending him back to lay down on his bed.  
Jake opened his light blue eyes due to the sound of Piers' groans.

"Well, look who decided to wake up from his beauty sleep." Jake absurdly said, stretching his arms out, with a small grin on his face.

"W-where am I?" Piers confusedly asked as he looked at Jake through the rails of his hospital bed.

"Your at the hospital. Do you remember anything?" Jake asked as he stood up from the chair. He took a few steps towards the bed and stopped when he was a few inches away from Piers.

He stood quiet for a few minutes as he searched his head in hopes of finding any memories of what had happened a month ago but he couldn't find nothing, just memories of his captain and him being in a underwater factory and him injecting himself with the C-virus. From there everything was blank.

"Not much. Just that me and Chris were in a underwater facility and that I injected myself with the C-virus in order to save Chris." Piers answered as he turned his gaze at Jake who was standing with his arms crossed over his chest. "Should I remember anything else besides that?"

"Not neccessery. Only that I returned back to save you and your precious Chris' ass from dying." Jake responded in a bitter tone as he mentioned Chris' name.

"Well, thank you for returning back to save me and Chris." Piers thanked with a small grin as he looked at Jake.

"Don't sweat it kid."

They stood quiet for a few minutes, minutes that felt like hours. Jake looked at Piers and couldn't help but to feel relieved knowing that Piers was now fully awake, he couldn't help but to feel happy knowing that Piers was going to be okay.

Piers wasn't paying much attention to Jake, but he seemed to had gotten lost in his own world. He didn't remember much about the events that happened a month ago, but he did remember how Chris' dark blue eyes were filled with tears. He remembered how Chris begged from him to enter into the escape vehicle, but he refused to go due to his mutation. He didn't want to live in a world where he fought what he had become.

As they both stood in silence a sudden knock on the door made both of the young man turn their attention at the door, leaving their thoughts behind. The door opened and a older man walked in with files in his hands.

"Glad to see that you're finally awake Piers! You were out for a whole month!" The doctor exclaimed as he closed the door behind him. He walked towards Piers and stopped a few inches away from his bed, he then turned to look at Jake and asked "How long has he been awake?"

"Not that long ago. Just a few minutes now." Jake answered as he looked at the doctor with a earnest look. "So, how did the results come out?"

"Ah yes. Piers, while you were out we had taken some blood samples from you and im glad to say that your out of the danger zone." The doctor exclaimed with a smile as he looked at Piers with his hazel eyes. "I'm also glad to say that you might be able to go home in a couple of weeks."

"Well, that's good to hear doc, but what about his arm?" Jake asked as he looked at the doctor for more answeres.

"His arm will return back to it's original state,but he will have a good amount of scars left behind. He will also have a few scars on the right side of his face, but not as much as his right arm." The doctor sincerely said as he pointed at Piers. "But the good thing is that he's out of the danger zone and that he'll be returning home in a couple of weeks."

"How long would I be staying here?" Piers asked as he looked at the doctor.

"I would say two weeks depending on how the proccess goes. If you seem to worsen, which I doubt, you'll have to stay for three week. Someone is eager to get out." The doctor said as he looked at Piers with a earnest look, giving Piers a small smile.

Piers nodded.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you two that there's nothing to worry about and that everything will be okay." The doctor optimisticly said.

"Well, thank you doctor for the information." Jake thanked as he gave the doctor a firm handshake, showing his appreciation.

"No problem Mr. Muller. Take care Piers and I'll see you two next week to see how Piers is doing." The doctor said as he walked towards the door, leaving both Jake and Piers alone once again.

"You heard that? In two weeks you'll be out of this hell hole and back to your two feet." Jake said as he looked at Piers.

"Thank god." Piers thankfully said as he closed his eyes. "So, I was out for a whole month?"

"Yeah, thought you weren't going to wake up." Jake answered as he sat down on the chair.

"Heard from Chris?" Piers asked with a concerned tone.

"No, I haven't. Hope it stays like that for a long time." Jake bitterly answered as he leaned his back against the chair, crossing his feet. "Doesn't deserve to be here anyway."

"Oh please. Don't start with that bullshit." Piers aggrieved as he opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling.

"Oh please, the guy didn't even show up to see you for a whole month. That asshole doesn't care if you die or live, he only seems to care for himself, so, might as well start to forget about him." Jake cold hearted said.

"You don't know him Jake. When things like this happen he has a complete melt down, hell, when he lost his team back in Europe the guy went on a drinking spree." Piers defensively said as he looked at Jake. Sure, Chris never showed up to see Piers but that didn't indicated that Chris didn't care for him. For his partner. Right?

Jake let out a chuckle as he saw how Piers hadn't changed. "Look at you. Defending a guy who didn't do nothing to save you. If he cared about you like you think he does, he would've been here no matter what. Even if he had a melt down. He would've pushed his problems aside and would've been here 24/7 just to look after you." Jake harshly replied.

"Can we just drop the subject. I don't want to hear your bullshit."

"The truth hurts sometimes."

They both stood quiet.

Jake hated how Piers became so obsessed over a guy who didn't even show up to see Piers. He hated how Piers had given up his own life just for some guy who didn't have the courage to stand up for himself. He hated how Piers almost died.

Piers told himself that everything that Jake was saying was just bullshit. He couldn't believe that his captain, his partner hadn't shown up to see how he was doing, he just thought it was complete lies. Piers knew that Chris wasn't a bad guy. Sure, Chris couldn't handel the fact that hid team died back in Europe and sure, he had given into drinking, but Chris wasn't a bad guy. It was just hard to believe, for Piers at least.

As hours went by, it eventully became night time. Jake got up from the chair and stretched his arms. "I'm gonna get going now. I'll see you tommorrow."

"See you then." Piers answered, looking at Jake with a tired look.

"Good night." Jake said before heading towards the wooden door, throwing his dark blue trench coat over his shoulder.

"Hey, Jake. Why did you come by to see me?" Piers asked, wondering why the merc had show up to see him.  
Jake stood quiet and without answering, he opened the door and walked out.

He couldn't tell him that he cared for him beacuse it woudl've been hard for Piers to believe that the man that hated him so much was now a complete diffrenet person, thanks to Sherry who had show him a better path. He couldn't tell him that he worried for his safety beacuse Piers would've laughed at how Jake was turning out to become.

"I would've told you why but it would've been hard for you to believe."


	2. Beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late post!!
> 
> Hope you guys had a wonderful Christmas eve and an awesome New Years!!

Chapter 2: Beautiful 

Two weeks had passed by and Piers was finally freed from the hospital. He was sent home with a few pills just incase he were to feel any tye of pain, he was also told that he wasn't allowed to go to work for the next few weeks until he was at least 100% ready to go back to the work field. At first he didn't like the sound of staying in his home for a few weeks, but since he did want to fully recover, he listened to the doctors' instructions and stayed home. 

Everyday he had to take his medications that they had handed out to him when he was in the hospital, the bitter flavor of the pills made his stomach tighten. Sometimes he would wonder if it was better if he had died. Not that he felt sad or regretted being alive, but just being in his home made him wonder. He could go out for a small walk, but he didn't want to scare people with the scars he had on his right arm or on his face, last thing he wanted was to give someone a heart attack due to his mutation. Plus, if Piers were to see Jake outside, Jake would have yelled at him or he would smack him on the head for not listening to the doctors instructions. 

"I can already hear Jake, if he were to see me outside. 'Why the hell are you out here? You aren't supposed to be here." Piers mocked as he placed the glass of water down on the sink. He made his way to the small living room and took a seat on the dark brown couch, letting a low sigh escape his lips.

Jake would normally come by every single day to see how Piers was doing and every time they would end up in an argument about stupid things. One, of the main things they would argue about would be about Chris. Jake would say that Chris didn't care about him, how Chris let him to die and how Chris hadn't done anything in order to prevent the mutation from happening. Piers would defend Chris by saying that he did tried to save him, but that he refused to go with him and that Chris didn't want to leave him to die, in matter of fact Piers made that decision in order to keep Chris alive. And, every time Piers would say that he would get a smack on the head by Jake. 

Despite their arguments, Piers did appreciate Jakes' company. If only Jake would stop being a complete jackass, Piers would appreciate him a bit more. 

Sometimes Piers would wonder why Jake cared for him when back in Europe they couldn't stand being next to each other and how Jake was a complete ass when they met back in the underwater facility. Sometimes Piers wanted to ask Jake why the care all of sudden, but he could never find the courage to ask him.

As Piers was lost in his thoughts he didn't hear when the door had opened, only when it was shut he had jumped due to the loud sound of the door closing. 

"Well, looks who's up. Thought I would've found you dead by now." Jake joked as he crossed both of his arms around his chest. "How you feeling?" Jake asked as he walked towards Piers.

"Thought you got hit by a bus since, you took forever to get here. I 'am doing well by the way." Piers responded back as he looked at Jake with a serious stare.

"Well, someone is in a bad mood today." Jake said as he took a seat on the couch.

"I'm not. Just saying." Piers apathetically said as he looked the TV that was in front of him, watching the black screen, showing no interest in turning it on.

"Did you already eat?" Jake asked as he leaned back against the soft fabric. "If you haven't, I can cook you something or I can buy you something to eat. Depends on what you want." 

"I'm good, thanks. Had a bowl of cereal." Piers answered. 

"Alright. If you say so." Jake said as he crossed his arms around his chest. "Take your pills yet? Jake asked in a benevolent tone, showing his care for the young BSSA pup. 

"Yeah, took them as soon as I woke up. Now I have to wait till five in order to take them again." Piers answered in a discussing tone as he remembered the bitter taste of the pills. 

"Alright. So, has Redfield called you yet? Y'know to see if your alive." Jake bitterly asked as he looked a Piers. 

"He called me this morning." Piers answered as he leaned back against the soft fabric, crossing his arms around his chest. "He apologized about not being able to show up when I was in the hospital, somethings had popped off and he had to attend them."   
"Making excuses already? And, I should believe him because?" Jake annoyingly said.

"Didn't ask you to believe him." Piers said as he got up from his spot. "I'm going to rest for a bit. Wake me up when It's 4:30pm." 

"Sure, whatever you say, pup." Jake said with his neutral tone. 

Piers wasn't in the mood to argue with anyone, especially people like Jake who just tend to be stubborn as hell and who always wants to argue with everyone, even if that person is right.   
Piers made his way to his room, leaving Jake alone in the living room.   
~  
A few hours went by and Piers was awaken by a gentle pat on the head. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Jake, standing next to him.

"What?" Piers asked in a sleepy tone as he rubbed his eyes.

"It's 4:30. Time to get up." Jake announced as he walked a few inches away from Piers' bed, giving Piers enough space to get up. 

"Alright. Thanks for waking me up." Piers thanked as he sat up on the edge of his bed. 

"Don't mention it." Jake said as he made his way towards the door. He was about to leave until, Piers stopped him.

"Hey, Jake can I ask you a question?" Piers asked as he looked at Jake with a earnest look.

"Sure, what's up?" Jake asked as he turned to look a Piers.

"Why did you come back to save me? I mean I was technically a goner." Piers asked as he continued to look a Jake, waiting to hear from him. 

"You weren't a goner. I saved you because you had saved me when I was kidnapped with Sherry back in the underwater facility. So, I thought I should've returned the favor." Jake answered as he leaned back against the dark brown door, crossing his arms on his chest. 

"I sometimes think you should've let me to die. I mean you almost died." Piers frankly said as he looked down at the ground. "Plus, I can't seem to go anywhere do to my scars. I don't want people to look at a mutated freak." 

Jake could feel a bit of anger rise within him as he looked at Piers. Sure, Piers had a few scars on the right side of his face and sure, he had a few scars on his right arm, but people wouldn't judge him. Plus, he didn't like how Piers would put himself down. 

"Your not a mutated freak. Sure, you have a few scars in your face and arm, but that doesn't make you a freak nor does it make you different from people." Jake gently said as he walked towards Piers. 

"But just thinking that I'm now something that I was once fighting makes me wish I was dead than alive. Plus, knowing that the virus can activate again makes me want to die." Piers admitted as he looked up at Jake who was know sitting next to him. 

"Look at you, talking about wanting to die and how you wish to be dead. What happened to the Piers that was so fucking brave? Who wouldn't let himself down?"   
Jake asked as he looked at Piers. "What happened to the Piers I knew?" 

"He's somewhere." Piers answered back with a thoughtful tone. 

Piers had been thinking about how he was now. Back then he wouldn't care about what people thought about him but now he was afraid of being judged or being seen by others, he was afraid that he would scare people do to his scars. 

"Piers, maybe to others you're considered a freak, but to me your not. To me you're the same. I'll never see you as a freak or as a monster." Jake earnestly said. 

They looked at each other, making both of their hearts beat faster then usual. Jake could see the pain in Piers' light brown eyes, giving Jake a clear idea that Piers had been holding on to the pain for awhile now. Jake could see how Piers' scars digged into his flesh, leaving a permanent marks in his face, if Jake could he would kiss those scars.

Jake slowly placed his hand on Piers' right cheeks, slowly stroking the marked cheek. Piers enjoyed the warmth of Jakes' hand and slowly moved towards the warmth. 

They both got closer to the point their lips were a few inches away from each other. They could feel their warm breath on each others lips, making a small warmth grow between them. 

"To me, you're beautiful..." Jake whispered, slowly as he leaned in for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the bad kissing!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this story!
> 
> Chapter 2 will be uploaded soon so stay if you want to see more of Jake and Piers
> 
> P.S make sure to leave comments.


End file.
